Maybe One Day
by Beautiful Beginning
Summary: Freddie wanted to run to her house and wrap her in his arms tell her that waiting for "maybe one day" was getting harder every second. He didn't want her to change in any way – toward normal or abnormal – without him.


Freddie walked into the Shay's living room, texting Carly that he would order the group a pizza for after rehearsal. Satisfied with her affirmative reply, Freddie passed the couch headed for the computer before stopping completely. He turned slowly, fixing his confused gaze on the blonde on the couch. _What's wrong?_ He wondered of the sleeping girl.

It wasn't that she was asleep on Carly's couch. This was an often occurrence in his life and the only thing unordinary about it was that her head was on one end and her feet were on the other. Usually she preferred a more vertical approach to sleeping but it's not like he's never seen her sleep like a normal person. No, there was something else different.

Was she sad? Exhausted? _Gosh, Benson! For Pete's sake she's allowed to sleep without you hovering over her like a possessive maniac,_ he told himself. However, walking around to the front of the couch, eyes glued to her, he couldn't shake the feeling. _She doesn't seem like Sam. _

As he crouched in front of her, eyebrows scrunched in thought, Freddie found himself moving closer toward her face trying to see, smell, maybe even feel what was different. Nowadays, half of his time was spent standing near her just to be close and the other half he had to use their friends as physical barriers between them so he didn't test his theory on whether her lips still tasted like bacon and whether she could still do that thing with her tongue. Two hours ago he'd had to intentionally sandwich Gibby between them but right now invading her personal space, he strangely did not feel close to her.

Being with Sam had awakened apart of him that he didn't know existed. It was a part that he could never get back but he was ok with that. He knew that though she tended to disregard most signs urging "handle with care", she would take care of his heart. She would take care of him. He had agreed to give her space with the promise of later. The implication that he may not get later scared him to no end. He stared at her, feeling oddly detached in spirit to the person on the couch.

Then it clicked. Freddie straightened from where he had been crouched in front of her. His full focus shifted from the sleeping form – there was nothing more about her to hold him there. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket, the light returning to his eyes as he typed quickly, heading for the door.

_Freddie: _I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Melanie. I know she exists now.

All was right again. Freddie wanted to run to her house and wrap her in his arms tell her that waiting for "maybe one day" was getting harder every second. he didn't want her to change in any way – toward normal or abnormal – without him.

_Sam: _You met her?

_Freddie: _Nah, I just saw her sleeping over at Carly's.

_Sam: _How do you know that's not me?

He stopped in the hall, his hand on the doorknob to his apartment.

Sam was scared about his answer. Their own mother had only bothered to learn to tell the twins apart because she didn't want to accidentally spoil the wrong one._ Don't be scared Princess. I would be more worried if I didn't figure it out._

_Freddie: _I know you better than I know myself sometimes.

He wanted her to know that his feelings hadn't changed, but he also didn't want her to feel pressure to answer. It wasn't the right time. He changed the subject.

_Freddie:_ Where are you?

_Sam: _At Carly's.

_WHAT?_ Freddie typed as fast as he could. Was he wrong about everything? He knew he still loved Sam. What if what he felt in Carly's living room was that Sam didn't love him anymore. Freddie resolved then that he would wait forever for her.

_Freddie: _Huh?

_Sam: _I'm upstairs in her room.

Freddie let out a breath.

_Freddie_: I'm on my way…

"Maybe one day..." finally felt a little bit closer.


End file.
